mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: Rescue in Ingall's Mine
#Activate the Switch #Dive Deeper into the Mine #Kill the Boss #* Rock-on #Leave the Mine |rewards= |npc1=Remington |npc2=Arlo |npc3=Sam |npc4=Mint |rp1=20 |rp2=20 |rp3=20 |rp4=20 |exp=1400 |gols=1600 |prev=The Eufaula Tunnel |next=The Driller }}Rescue in Ingall's Mine is a main mission. This mission is part of the Eufaula Desert plotline. #'' The Portia Bridge'' #*'' A Green Wall'' #'' The Eufaula Tunnel'' #'' Rescue in Ingall's Mine'' #'' The Driller'' Overview The player must have completed the tunnel investigation part of The Eufaula Tunnel mission. Conduct of the mission After the incident at Eufaula Tunnel, Remington and the player need to rescue Arlo, Sam, and Mint, who have been trapped inside the collapsed tunnel. Remington and the player seek out an alternative entrance via the old abandoned mine, Ingall's Mine. *''Let's do it!'' *''On second thought...'' Remington and the player enter the mines. Corps' Hammer +1}} Explore the Mine The area is highly infested with monsters, mainly Cell Worms and Tunnel Worms. Remington will fight enemies on sight. Several treasure chest can be found inside the mines: *The orange chest near the entrance contains 3 Manganese Steel Bars. Three Power Stones can be found on a rock nearby. *The blue chest below one of the bridges in the first generator room contains an Industrial Engine. *The chest above Chief Honcho's arena contains 3 Simple Ointments. *The chest in the second generator room contains 2 Small Silicon Chips. There is another chest in the same room behind the generator containing a Cushioned Stool. *Two chests above the final boss room contain a Painting: Redstone and a Sunny Side relic. The second chest requires the player to walk the ropes above the boss to get. Remington and the player explore the mines, eventually stumbling upon a switch. Upon stumbling onto a switch: Find Power Stones Power Stones can be found throughout the mines. The player needs 3 Power Stones to activate the switch. They can be found in the following areas: *Inside mine carts or on the ground *Defeating enemies Activate the Switch Upon placing the 3 Power Stones into the switch: A gate opens up somewhere. Dive Deeper into the Mine Eventually, they come across a humanoid boss called Chief Honcho. The two venture deeper into the mines, stumbling upon another switch that opens up the next gate. They find Sam's boxing glove in an area full of defeated monsters. The two find another switch that opens another gate that leads to the final room. Remington and the player find Sam, Arlo, and an injured Mint with a robot in the center of the room, the Rock-on. Kill the Boss Sam, Arlo, and Remington (as well as the player, if they wish to participate) fight the Rock-on. NOTE: *In the Rock-on room, there is a blue chest that can be accessed by walking from the walkway, over a suspended crate, and across the ropes. It contains the relic Sunny Side. The player can opt to get the chest either before or after the fight. Leave the Mine Everyone leaves the mine: Gale, along with Xu, Gust, Albert, and Higgins rush towards the group. Rewards Trivia *During Early Access, the first boss in the mine was Bikini Flippers instead of Chief Honcho. NPC comments about the mission Some characters have unique lines after the rescue: Gallery CCC_2019-01-06_21-46-00_4.png|Need to carefully drop onto lower rope to get chest CCC_2019-01-06_21-57-12_4.png|Fighting the Digger AI with the Civil Corps 20190106220028_1.jpg|Bandaged Mint Rescue in Ingall's Mine